Good Morning To Love
by KemikleFree
Summary: Neji muses as Hinata sleeps. so what was posted yesterday was the WRONG STORY, that one is called Perversely Amorous. I uploaded it twice on accident, anyways THIS is the REAL and intended story, hope ya'll like it nejihina
1. Good Morning To Love

It was late in the evening and early in the morning. He was awake, propped up on one elbow, head resting in his palm. His other arm encircled her waist and he lay so that his body fit into hers.

His legs intertwined with hers, toes pressed against toes. His knees bent slightly into the vertex between the back of her soft thighs and calves. His hips hugged hers and his bare chest bordered her bare back, leaving ultimately no space between their warm bodies.

A ghostly wind snuck in through the slightly opened window of the room. His long chestnut tickled her shoulders, and he felt her back arch slightly from the sensation. Sleepy eyes fell upon her exposed shoulders.

The shimmering moonlight filtered in through the panels of the window, and cast a soft light illuminating the two of them, setting a contrast between the dark of the room and the light of them. He focused his opaque eyes on her shoulders. He stared inquisitively.

The moonlight made her fair skin appear silvery as opposed to its regular creaminess. He then grazed his fingers ever so softly over her silky skin. Fingertips trailed her frail shoulders to her defined collarbone.

He was careful not to actually touch her, instead he outlined her, his fingers only the breadth of an inch away from the feel of her skin.

Still his sensory cells caught the heat radiating from her and even that excited his whole body, creating a stirring in his chakra system. No matter how much he wanted to simply touch her with his fingers he did not, as if doing so would tarnish her radiance.

He was always known for his amazing self control. He continued to look at her small figure scanning each square inch of skin revealed from the sheets.

His eyes then trailed to her indigo hair. She'd kept it short since their childhood, but now she was just beginning to let it grow out.

Her hair was now just above her shoulders. It lay limp, plastered out on the white pillow. He let his eyes follow a lock of hair that rested on her cheek. He then grew annoyed that he couldn't see her face by their positioning.

He rose slowly, and moved to anchor himself over her. He pushed his long tresses over his shoulder to prevent them from reaching her.

As he moved, she fell gently onto her back as an unconscious response, allowing him to take in her fair countenance.

Simply put, she was very beautiful. Her smooth well-sized forehead gave way to thick, long lashes which hid her astounding snowy eyes. He had the same eyes, as did every other Hyuuga, but hers marveled in a way that no other set did.

The slope of her slender nose, the kiss of her perfect, rosy cheekbones, which defined the lines of her face splendidly, led down to her lips.

They were adequate and colored with pink, reminding Neji of the lovely blossoming flowers in her beloved garden.

She had a heart-shaped chin that he held as he lightly graced her lips with his.

He let go and rose from the bed, having kissed good morning to love, to make the day the best as he could for her.

She woke, and his scent led her in the day.


	2. Good Night To Love

**Disclaimer: Why is this necessary?**

**It was the evening and she loved him. Thick, pearly tears traced the line of her alabaster cheek, bringing upon them a silence that was golden.**

**As Hinata held the calloused and deft hands of her paramour in her own, she couldn't help but wonder if she would be so blessed as to have the chance to hold such precious jewels again. **

**She desired painfully to do for him as he had done for her with the entirety of his very existence. She wanted to protect him, to bear his missions, and all his burdens for him from that point on. She longed to keep him from the ravenous fingers of death that pricked him with every chance. She wished to rectify his life and erase his cryptic pain. She wanted him to stay and allow her to make everything okay.**

**But as he stood in the threshold, as the wind tossed his chestnut hair towards her face, as the last of the sun was tucked away into the thick sheets of night, she knew that Neji had to go and perform the duties required of him.**

**Hinata gazed lovingly into the pensive eyes of her lover, yielding herself to him.**

**She studied his countenance, etching his esoteric, resounding beauty into the deepest confines of her memory. The tears poured from her still as she was afraid that, if he was not to return, her memory would one day fail her. **

**Neji took the frail being in his strong arms as she shattered to pieces. She shook in uncontrollable bouts. She knew all too well the perils that would face him. She understood that everything was against him on the treacherous missions that he was called to. She had realized long ago that every time he left, there was a mountainous chance that he would not return. She recognized that every time was her last time with him.**

**Hinata buried herself in him, taking in his scent that would lead her in the unknown lengths of time to come when he would not be present. Neji covered her in his lasting embrace, placing kisses in between the strands of her indigo hair. She heard the dusk beckon to him and she planted a firm, meaningful kiss on his soft, handsome lips.**

**He seared his eyes into her for one more glance and parted with Hinata.**

**Having kissed goodnight and goodbye to love, he faded away. The remaining amethyst night held no solace for Hinata.**


End file.
